1. Field
At least one example embodiment relate to a multi-modal method for user authentication and a user authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Significance of security authentication is increasing with the development of various mobile devices or wearable devices for example, smart phones. Authentication technology by biometric recognition authenticates a user using a fingerprint, an iris, a voice, a face, and blood vessels, since such biometric features used for authentication vary from person to person, do not cause any inconvenience of carrying with, have a minimal or reduced risk of being stolen or imitated, and do not change during a lifetime.
For the authentication technology by biometric recognition, a non-contact type recognition method, for example, face recognition and iris recognition, may be used in addition to a contact type recognition method, for example, fingerprint recognition. When the non-contact type recognition method is used, a user may freely move a hand using a mobile phone. In an example, an infrared ray (IR) camera is used for the iris recognition, and an eye area may be detected in an IR image. In addition, a camera for self photographing is used for the face recognition in lieu of requiring an additional device.